


Проверка связи

by alena1405, Ariabart



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Проверка связи

...В другое время Ройенталь немедленно ответил бы на не слишком завуалированный вызов, но сейчас у него не было желания попасть на гауптвахту накануне важной битвы.  
Он оглянулся почти неосознанно, и Миттермаер тут же оказался рядом.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросил он, глядя на четверых собеседников Ройенталя.  
Те заметно напряглись. Мелкий и щуплый, Миттермаер обычно не производил впечатления, но этим людям было знакомо прозвище "Ураганный волк".  
\- Всё в порядке, - ответил Ройенталь, - Не правда ли, господа?  
\- Да, - прозвучал короткий, сквозь зубы, ответ.  
Ройенталь вернулся к стойке бара, даже не проводив взглядом ретировавшихся оппонентов. Миттермаер не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, зная, что в случае необходимости Ройенталь сам ему всё расскажет. Но Ройенталь молча смотрел на свой бокал, не притрагиваясь к спиртному.  
Сейчас, когда назревавший конфликт угас, не успев разгореться, осталась только внутренняя дрожь, но не тот кружащий голову азарт перед битвой, а что-то темное, разрушающее...  
"Он оказался рядом именно в тот миг, когда был нужен... И я уже ждал этой поддержки. Я больше не могу обходиться без него, я слишком привык на него полагаться!"  
Ройенталь оттолкнул бокал и резко выпрямился.  
Зависимость - то, чего он не мог позволить себе ни при каких обстоятельствах. Эту связь необходимо разорвать, пока ещё не слишком поздно. Он вдруг явственно увидел картину: Миттермаер просто повернется и уйдет. Это непременно случится – раньше или позже, так пусть лучше раньше, пока у него ещё достаточно сил разорвать эти узы, уже начавшие проникать в душу.  
«Они всегда уходят, - горько подумал Ройенталь, - Те, кто особенно нужен, и тогда, когда я меньше всего этого ожидаю. Но на этот раз я буду не просто готов, я сам сделаю так, чтобы он ушел!»  
\- За победу! – провозгласил Миттермаер, поднимая свой бокал.  
Он как будто что-то почувствовал, и не сводил взгляд с друга, улыбаясь одними губами. Но даже сейчас, за тревогой и настороженностью, в его серых глазах было столько света...  
\- За победу! – Ройенталь улыбнулся в ответ.  
Ещё несколько минут, в последний раз, пусть всё будет так, как могло бы быть.

* * *

\- Хватит! – Миттермаер решительно пресек попытку Ройенталя налить ему третий бокал, - У нас завтра серьезное сражение. Предлагаю разойтись и как следует выспаться.  
\- Как всякое сражение, оно может оказаться последним, - философски заметил Ройенталь, в одиночку принимаясь за свой третий бокал.  
\- Да, особенно если завтра мы будем с больной головой. Давай, заканчивай.  
\- Уйди! – вызверился Ройенталь, - Обойдусь без твоих советов.  
\- Ладно, - Миттермаер пожал плечами и соскочил с барного стула, - Я тебе не нянька.  
\- Постой, - Ройенталь тоже встал с места, - Извини, не знаю, что это на меня...  
Они вместе вышли из бара. Миттермаер уже снова улыбался, а Ройенталь понял, что его план будет не так-то просто осуществить. Ураганный волк – не из тех, кто уйдет, обидевшись на вздорный выпад приятеля. Он из тех, кто принимает друзей вместе с их недостатками. И чтобы избавиться от него, потребуется что-то более серьезное.  
Но лишь одно может наверняка разрушить такую дружбу: предательство. Или хотя бы иллюзия предательства.  
Ройенталь мгновенно отогнал мысль о завтрашнем сражении как возможной сцене для своего спектакля. Он готов был рискнуть даже своей жизнью, но прекрасно понимал: в бою Миттермаер будет спасать его, несмотря ни на что, и чья жизнь тогда окажется ценой за свободу? Нет, даже если они перестанут быть друзьями, они останутся верными боевыми соратниками – в этом Ройенталь не сомневался. И эта мысль заставила его вспомнить одного своего бывшего приятеля, отношения с которым по службе до сих пор оставались образцом товарищества и взаимопомощи. Но дружба была потеряна навсегда из-за того, что Ройенталь соблазнил его невесту. Легкость той победы растворила чувство вины, Ройенталь и сейчас не сомневался, что та девушка была недостойна его друга, но сам его бывший приятель так не считал.  
«Эва...» - имя и образ промелькнули и погасли, несообразные с темнотой его замыслов.  
Это было бы слишком... К тому же, ради этого пришлось бы вернуться на Один, а Ройенталь хотел покончить со всем как можно быстрее.  
Миттермаер по-прежнему шел рядом.  
\- Твоя! – объявил он, остановившись возле комнаты Ройенталя и указав на дверь.  
Ройенталь положил ладонь ему на плечо, слегка сдавил, а второй рукой подтолкнул Миттермаера в спину, заводя его в комнату.  
\- Никак не могу с тобой расстаться, - объяснил он.  
\- Ройенталь!  
\- Я бы предложил тебе выпить, из моих личных запасов, но ты откажешься, - Ройенталь наконец понял, какая мысль крутилась у него в голове. Предательство, говорите...  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Миттермаер, пытаясь освободиться от захвата.  
\- Давно не тренировался. Теряешь сноровку.  
\- Да от тебя попробуй избавься, - Миттермаер рассмеялся, он не ожидал никакого подвоха, считая все происходящее неудачной шуткой подвыпившего приятеля. - Ты и раньше был лучше меня, а сейчас...  
\- Семейная жизнь расхолаживает?  
\- Расслабляет. И тебе бы это не помешало. Ройенталь, отпусти меня. Завтра тяжелый день.  
Ройенталь услышал в тоне друга знакомые нотки - Миттермаер еще не сердился, но уже был недоволен происходящим. Надо довести его еще немного.  
Ройенталь заломил ему руку за спину, уткнулся носом в шею.  
\- Ройенталь! Хватит, это не смешно.  
\- Нет, - не согласился Ройенталь. Ему было смешно - он впервые, пытаясь кого-то соблазнить, не знал, что сказать. В голове вертелись банальности, которые даже в дешевые любовные романы не подошли бы. - Я давно хочу проверить, а тут такой случай...  
\- Какой еще случай? Что проверить? Ройенталь!  
\- Живи так, будто каждый день для тебя последний, - процитировал Ройенталь. - Помнишь? А для нас завтра вполне может оказаться последним.  
Миттермаер дернулся, снова безуспешно.  
\- С чего ты нервничаешь перед боем?  
\- Я? - Ройенталь коротко засмеялся. - Ты не представляешь, как я сейчас спокоен. Я хочу наконец-то попробовать.  
\- Что?  
\- Тебя.  
\- Ты перепил, - с облегчением сказал Миттермаер. - У тебя всегда после третьего стакана чувство юмора ни к черту. Пусти, я пойду.  
Подсечка - и он оказался на полу, лицом вниз.  
Ройенталь навалился сверху, не давая ему ни мгновения свободы.  
\- Не раньше, чем я получу своё, - выдохнул он у самого уха Миттермаера, для пущей убедительности проводя кончиком языка по контуру ушной раковины.  
Миттермаер должен поверить, что это - всерьёз! Ройенталь крепко сжимал его руку, оказавшуюся между их телами. Он знал, что заломил её слишком высоко, за грань болевого порога, почти до той опасной точки, когда вывернутый сустав может хрустнуть. Но Миттермаеру нельзя давать ни единой степени свободы: он опасен не силой, а быстротой реакции.  
\- Ты мне руку сломаешь! - вот теперь в этом голосе слышалась угроза, и Ройенталя охватило мрачное ликование.  
Всё шло так, как он хотел!  
\- Нет, если ты не будешь дергаться.  
Ройенталь прижался губами к шее Миттермаера. Это было так необычно – не чувствовать аромата духов, только запах пота и солоноватый вкус, и ещё никогда он не слышал под собой такого яростного дыхания. Ройенталь вдруг осознал, что его собственное дыхание стало таким же неровным: чужая сила была вызовом, пробуждавшим агрессию и страсть.  
Он должен поверить!  
Ройенталь всем телом прижался к нему, вдавливая в пол, чувствуя, что начинает возбуждаться – по-настоящему и недвусмысленно, так, что Миттермаер не мог этого не почувствовать. Хрипло дыша, Ройенталь начал тереться о него бедрами, глухо постанывая. Ещё ничего непоправимого - сквозь все слои одежды, но уже безвозвратно – слишком хорошо они чувствовали друг друга.  
Миттермаер застыл - в шоке от происходящего или просто ожидая удобного момента для атаки.  
«А теперь я совершу ошибку и ты освободишься» - подумал Ройенталь.  
Он выпустил руку Миттермаера и попытался расстегнуть его мундир. В следующий миг удар локтем под ребра отбросил его в сторону, заставив скорчиться на полу. Ройенталь ничего не видел, зажмурившись от боли, только услышал как открылась и захлопнулась дверь.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, - Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на тебя...  
Он снова был свободен.

* * *

Утром Ройенталь уже почти оделся, когда дверь распахнулась без стука, и Миттермаер ворвался в комнату как ураган, оправдывая своё прозвище.  
Ройенталь просто не успел среагировать и в следующий миг уже валялся на полу, опоминаясь после удара в челюсть.  
Такого он, признаться, не ожидал. Миттермаер не отличался мстительностью, и между ними всё должно было закончиться ещё вчера – бесповоротно и навсегда.  
«Наверное, я вчера всё-таки перестарался, - подумал Ройенталь, - Что ж, я это заслужил».  
Он медленно сел на полу, потирая челюсть. И только тут он осознал, что Миттермаер по-прежнему стоит перед ним и протягивает ему руку.  
Ройенталь замер, не веря своим глазам. Слишком необычно было смотреть на Миттермаера вот так - снизу вверх, и слишком невероятна была возможность просто смотреть на него – после вчерашнего. Судя по его виду, Миттермаер тоже не спал всю ночь.  
\- Решил, что без тебя мне будет лучше? – спросил Миттермаер.  
«Боги... он всё понял! - опешил Ройенталь, - Почти всё...»  
Миттермаера вовсе не убедила его неловкая игра, и значит придется придумывать что-то ещё. Потому что главного его друг так и не понял: Ройенталь старался не ради него, а бился за собственную свободу. Ведь так?..  
Ройенталь смотрел на протянутую руку, не решаясь прикоснуться к ней.  
Миттермаер нетерпеливо мотнул головой и, наклонившись, сам схватил Ройенталя за руку, заставляя подняться.  
\- Так вот: ты ошибаешься! – заявил он, - У меня хватит сил, чтобы быть твоим другом!


End file.
